Mario and Peach: Dawn of True Love
by Harvey Who
Summary: A brief Valentine's Day special. The princess and the plumber spend the day out together, but a certain prince won't see to that they enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Characters by Nintendo

Story by gold-ring-951 . deviantart . com

Title by kingasylus91 . deviantart

Edited by me

* * *

 **Mario and Peach**

 **Dawn of True Love**

Part 1

* * *

It was beautiful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky was bright blue, the fields were full of flowers, and the birds sang sweetly. At Toadstool Castle, Princess Peach slowly woke up from her long evening rest. As she opened the curtains and the windows, she took a deep breath of fresh air and listened to the birds singing.

"What a beautiful day… and a perfect one for our day out today!" Peach said with a pleasant tone in her voice. She then turned around and made her way to the bathroom.

After a nice, warm shower, the princess put on her bathrobe and wrapped a pink towel around her hair. She then walked up to a bathroom scale. Slightly nervous, she stood firm and stepped on the device, then as the machine did its thing, she looked down. "Huh… looks like I lost a few pounds." The princess chuckled. "Running from Bowser that one time has really paid off."

Minutes later, at the wardrobe, she was having trouble deciding what she would wear for the day.

"Princess, you're already awake!" a voice said from behind. A Toad maid came in with some fresh tea for her.

Peach sighed, a hint of concern in her voice. "Rose E., I'm really having trouble what I should wear for our day out," She began to panic a little. "What do you think? What if he doesn't like the way I look?"

"Don't worry, your Highness," the maid assured her. "Most men don't really care what you wear. They just want to be with you. You just have to be yourself."

"Thank you. That really helps," Peach said as she found a nice outfit to wear. A minute or two, Peach was wearing a light blue vest with a dark blue jewel in the center of her chest, and a pink knee-length skirt with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. She also wore a beige sun hat Mario gave her for her most recent birthday. She had decided to leave her crown behind just this once. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful!" Rose E. said happily. Peach then grabbed a bag that had her swimsuit. He had told her to bring it with her the night before. "What are you two going to be doing today?"

"I'm not sure. Mario has it all planned, and most of it is a surprise." It was true. All she was told was to bring a swimsuit. She didn't know what was to come, but she was excited. A full day alone with Mario was all she really wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone's favorite plumber strolled down the busy lanes of Toad Town. He pulled a list out of a basket he was carrying to ensure he hadn't forgotten anything.

'Let's see… Wiggler Garden, the Arcade, Dolphin Pool, Bloopeau's, and Star Hill. Today should be just right for all these.' Mario thought to himself as he made his way to Peach's Castle.

Upon arrival, the guards at the gate warmly welcomed him. They knew him coming was to always be expected. As usual, they stepped aside and allowed him to pass.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, someone opened it from the other side. It was the princess herself. "Oh! Good morning, Mario. And thank you again for planning this day out," she said with kindness in her voice.

"G-Good morning, Princess!" Mario replied nervously. He couldn't help but blush as he admired Peach's new look.

"Are my clothes alright today? I hope they aren't too much," the Princess was slightly nervous.

"Oh, no, not at all! I'm just a little surprised you decided to wear the hat I got you for your birthday." It wasn't a lie. In Mario's eyes, she was beautiful. He was just a little nervous talking to her, especially today.

"That's really sweet. Thanks." Peach calmed down after she said that. "So then, where are we going for our day out?"

"Madam, you just follow me and enjoy yourself," Mario said in a gentlemanly way and held his arm out.

Peach warmly accepted it, and off they went. 'I can't believe it! Our very first date! I just hope we don't get into any trouble.' Peach thought to herself.

But trouble would be following them all day. Over their heads, a Paragoomba saw and heard everything. Seeing the list that Mario had dropped, he grabbed it and took off.

* * *

A few minutes of extremely fast traveling later, the Paragoomba arrived at Bowser's castle in the Koopa-lands. Once inside, he found his king in the royal infirmary.

The Koopa King was still recovering from his most recent quarrel with Mario, so was couldn't leave any time soon… doctor's orders. "Back so soon, soldier? Report!" he demanded. The Paragoomba complied and he explained everything he saw and heard. He even showed the list he found. "This is unacceptable! Why does this have to happen now of all times?" Bower asked himself.

"What's with all the noise?!" an annoyed voice asked. Bowser looked over to see what looked like a younger version of himself. He was in a fit of rage. "I was taking a nice nap, and you woke me up!"

"Sorry, Junior. I'm just not in a good mood right now," Bowser replied as he calmed down a little.

The Koopa Prince could see that his father was upset. "I overheard what you said, Papa! That no good Mario does not deserve the Princess. She's better off with you like you always wanted," he told him, trying to cheer him up.

"I know, son, but what can I do? I'm still in recovery, and even if I were strong enough to throw the planet out of orbit, which I was once, he'd still beat me," Bowser said as though there was no hope.

Junior was worried. It seemed as though the closer the princess and the plumber were, the more his father was depressed. All he wanted right now was for his father to be happy.

Then, an idea buzzed inside his brain. He could capture Peach during their day out, and bring her to Bowser for a surprise. "Papa, if you don't mind, I'm just going to go back upstairs to my room. See ya in a bit!" As Bowser Jr. walked off out of the infirmary, he spotted the Paragoomba his father was talking to. "Hey! You!"

"Oh, Prince Jr! What do you need, sire?" the minion asked.

"Firstly, gimme that list!" he ordered and snatched the piece of paper. "Secondly, I want you to bring the Koopa Platoon to the hangar! I need them for a mission!"

"Yes, sire! Right away!" The Paragoomba flew out a nearby window to carry out his orders.

* * *

At the hangar, Bowser Jr. tapped his foot, waiting impatiently. Then, three different servants arrived and presented themselves to Bowser Jr.

The first one was a Green Shy Guy carrying a Magikoopa's wand on his back in a brown backpack. The second was a Red Shelled Paratroopa in green boots and had what looked a red bucket on his head. The third was a Goomba who was wearing what looked like blue pajamas and a blue sleeping hat.

"You called for us, your highness?" The Shy Guy asked as they bowed before his prince.

"Ah… Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and Private Goomp. I have a self-appointed mission that I need you three to help me with." Bowser Jr. then quickly left and returned in his Koopa Clown Copter. "Hop in. I'll explain everything on the way."

The Koopa Platoon jumped into the vehicle, and off they went to the Mushroom Kingdom. As they began their journey, the Koopa Prince pulled out that list he grabbed just earlier. "First stop: Wiggler Garden."

* * *

 **(Author's note: Rose E. at the beginning is a reference to Rosie, the robot maid from the classic cartoon series, 'The Jetsons.')**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

Later that day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Peach strolled through Toad Town hand in hand. Peach had her favorite pink parasol up as to shade herself from the sun.

"This is the loveliest walk we've taken that I can remember. Wouldn't you agree, Mario?" Peach asked her hero.

"It's the only one we've taken that I can remember," Mario replied happily. Then he noticed the disappointed look on her face, and he added, "…which makes it the loveliest by default."

"Nice recovery," she giggled. "So what do have planned for us today?"

"Just follow me, and you'll know it when you see it."

They soon reach their first destination, Wiggler Garden. The entire place was a green bushy maze with pink flowers all over. At the center was a beautiful flowery meadow, which was where Mario had planned a picnic.

"Oh, my!" a surprised princess gasped. "It's been so long since I came here."

"I've heard they have a new fountain at the center. So why don't we go in and find it?" Mario asked.

"Why not?" Peach replied with a smile. So they linked arms and began their venture to the center.

But Bowser Jr. and his team had already arrived and overheard what the two were talking about. "Why that no-good plumber! Trying to win her heart in such an unfair way!" he grumbled.

'Still it sounds… really romantic…' Corporal Paraplonk thought to himself. Then he felt lost in the thought of wishing for someone special for him.

"Were you even listening to me?" Bowser Jr. asked angrily.

Corporal Paraplonk quickly came to his senses. "Oh! Sorry. So what's the plan, sir?"

Bowser Jr. pulled the three closer and began to formulate the plan. "We split into two teams. Paraplonk and Guy fly overhead, while Goomp and I follow on the ground. Once they are deeper within the maze, Sergeant Guy, you use your magic to make more bushes all over the maze and separate the two. Then, we'll do the rest."

"You can count on me, Prince Jr." Sergeant Guy said with spirit.

"Excellent. Now, let's move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the maze, Mario and Peach playfully ran through every direction they could find. Though they were here before, neither one of them could remember which was the right one.

"I think they changed the course a little since last time," Mario chuckled.

Peach smiled. "I'm sure we'll find the center soon."

"Don't count on it yet, Princess," Bowser Jr. cackled quietly as he and his Goomba followed silently.

High up above them, the Paratroopa and Shy Guy kept a bird's-eye view on them. It was strangely easy for them not to be noticed. "Sergeant Guy, aim for that part!" Paraplonk pointed to the path near Mario and Peach. With a wave of Sergeant Guy's wand, a green magic ball struck the dirt floor. Suddenly, a bush wall quickly grew, blocking the way.

The princess and the plumber didn't notice what had happened. They thought the bush was always there. "Let's try that way," Peach said as she and Mario turn left. Suddenly, the two then notice another dead end down that path. "Maybe we should go back a little."

"Good idea."

The Koopa Prince and Goomba corporal quickly shuffled into the plants, getting prickled by the thorny flowers. It did hurt, but for the mission, Bowser Jr. believed it would be worth it.

As Mario and Peach continue to find their way around, they soon found the way they came, but it blocked by Guy's magic tricks.

"Didn't we come in that way?" Peach asked.

"This is kinda wired!" Mario rubbed his head.

Paraplonk was trying to hold in his laughter. "I can't believe they have no idea it's you're doing!"

"It's thanks to Master Kamek for his Magic!" Sergeant Guy puffed proudly.

"Mario, I think we're lost," Peach said, slightly nervous.

Mario was also concerned. He had never been in a maze so challenging before. Then he got an idea. In a swift move, he scooped Peach in his arms and pulled out a Spring Mushroom, becoming Spring Mario. The two bounced out of their trap with a massive jump.

Bowser Jr. and his team could not believe what had just happened. They had never seen that power-up before. Paraplonk even let Sergeant Guy slip out of his grip fall flat on his face.

Mario and Peach landed at the center of the maze, and they were surprised. It was indeed a beautiful garden full of many bushes and flowers. Also, there was a stone fountain in the shape of a Cheep Cheep with water flowing out of its mouth.

"It's so… beautiful," Peach cooed as she looked around.

"The perfect spot for a picnic, don'cha think?" Mario asked as set the basket down.

"Yeah… Absolutely perfect!"

As the two set up and enjoyed their lunch, Bowser Jr. felt like he was about to lose his. His otherwise flawless plan was now completely spoiled, and it made him look silly. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. There were still more places for him to plan on.

He pulled out the list. "Come on, guys. We're headed for the Arcade next."

* * *

About half an hour later, Mario and Peach exit out of the maze and walk back into town. Soon, they were at the arcade. Bowser Jr. and the three minions were hiding behind a counter nearby, and they listened to their conversation.

"Here's my idea," Mario began. "We both play a few races on MarioKart. Whoever loses more has to try and win a prize at the claw machine for the winner. What do you say?"

"I say, Three Two One GO!" Peach said playfully and rushed her way to the game.

"Hey! No fair!" Mario teased as he ran after her.

"The claw machine, huh?" Private Goomp muttered. "Sire, I have an idea."

* * *

Moments later, Mario and Peach had already begun to play MarioKart on one of the game machines. Of course, they played as their own selves. It was the last race, and both were tied. They were about to reach the finish line.

"Almost… YES!" Peach shouted. She won the last race and the entire Grand Prix.

Mario looked moody. He could not believe he lost to Peach. "You've gotten better than last time!"

"It takes a little practice!" Peach joked as they moved from their sets. "Look like you have to get me something from the prize machine."

"Alright, what's done is done." He was still happy to comply.

As he and Peach headed over to the claw machine, Private Goomp walked out from underneath it. Bowser Jr. was waiting. "Is everything ready?" he asked.

"You bet!" the Goomba replied. "That seal pup doll is so cute, the princess will surely want it. My disguised Bob-Ombs never fail me!"

Bowser Jr. cackled. This seemed too easy. "Here they come. Hide!" He and Private Goomp hid behind a nearby machine.

The oblivious couple came up to the claw game. "So, which one do you want me to try and grab?" Mario asked.

Peach looked inside the claw machine. There was one that caught her attention. "That one! That seal pup is adorable!" She pointed to the toy inside the machine.

"Yes. They're going for it!" Private Goomp snickered as he pulled out a remote with a red button.

Mario slipped a Gold Coin into the machine. Then he carefully moved the claw over the doll and pressed the button on the control stick. The claw lowered down and grabbed it. The couple crossed their fingers as the claw gently moved it to the drop hole and dropped it in. then, like a knight of yore, the plumber claimed the prize and handed it to her princess.

"Oh, Mario… thanks for being such a good sport," Peach said with a smile.

"It's okay," Mario said as they began to leave. "After all, a deal's a deal."

Private Goomp watched as they were heading out the door. "Say good-bye!" He then pressed the button on the remote to activate the bomb.

But nothing happened. Mario and Peach left the arcade without the doll exploding in their care. This confused the Koopa Prince and his servant as they got out from behind.

"I thought that doll was meant to explode like you said!" Bowser Jr. said angrily.

Suddenly, they heard beeping from behind. Junior and Private Goomp slowly turned around to see a seal pup doll with blinking red eyes. Mario had grabbed the wrong toy. "RUN!" one of them shouted, but it was already too late. The Bob-Omb then exploded, and the two are blown out in a cloud of smoke.

Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy came over to their aid. "Are you guys alright? What happened?"

"Yeah… the plan just didn't go well because of a mix up," Private Goomp said as he brushed the soot off of himself.

"Don't give up yet, soldiers," Bowser Jr. said as he pulled out the list. "Let's see… they're heading for Dolphin Pool now. Come on!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Koopa Platoon arrived at Dolphin Pool. The plumber and princess followed closely behind. The pool was full of townsfolk, who were having fun swimming and bathing in the sun.

Mario came out of the men's locker room wearing blue swim briefs. He also held a towel that matched the hat he would normally wear. A quick breath of fresh air, and he knew it was just right for a plunge in cold, refreshing water. He found some available sun beds, set his stuff down and waited patiently. 'I wonder if Peach is ready yet?'

Suddenly, a familiar feminine voice called him out by name. Mario turned around and saw Peach in a new, pink one-piece swimsuit. She was also carrying a red towel that had white spots on it like a Mushroom. "So… what do you think?" she asked shyly and blushed a little. The princess normally wasn't okay with wearing so little clothes.

"I… you look… amazing!" Mario said truthfully and sincerely.

The princess giggled. Then the two raced at a fast-walk pace toward the pool. They jump in together and then rise to the surface and begun to swim close to each other. And it wasn't long before they childishly splashed some water in each other's faces.

"Ah, to be young again…" Peach said with a sigh.

"At least we don't have to worry about Bowser and his baddies for the rest of the day," Mario said, and he and Peach laughed.

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. and his team were watching and listening to them from a safe distance. They were all disguised as lifeguards, so no one recognized them. "This time, we will get them!" The Koopa Prince said to the rest.

"Hey, I don't remember that!" Peach pointed at a nearby water slide. It was made in the shape of a Gooper Blooper standing on its tentacles. Each tentacle was a slide with a different pathway, all of which intertwined and overlapped. Many of these opened to let in the sunlight.

"How about we give it a try?" the plumber asked.

"Why not?" Peach replied and they swam to the slides.

Corporal Paraplonk saw this as an opportunity to capture the princess. "I know!" He snagged a life ring and started to fly up to halfway up the water slides. His plan was to snag the princess halfway down.

At the top, Mario and Peach decided to have another race just for the fun of it. They each picked a slide, and on the count of three, they shot into theirs.

Then Peach sped through an opening. The Paratroopa twirled the rope and threw the ring at her. The ring flew around her, but then there was trouble for him. She was going too fast, and her speed dragged Paraplonk down with her. The winged Koopa was now water-skiing on the water slide. As they reached the end, the princess slipped out of the ring. The shelled corporal, however, skidded along the water surface and slammed into a wall on the other side of the pool.

The other three could only look away in pain. "That must've crack his shell," one of them moaned.

Peach rises out of the in a bravo pose. "I win!"

"Sheesh, you're getting better at racing!" Mario said with a smile after he reached the end.

"Well, that's sweet and all, but for a second there, it felt like I was pulling something with me."

"I didn't see anything. Maybe it was just your imagination."

"I guess you're right." The two swam back to the concrete for some rest on the sun chairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corporal Paraplonk was peeled off the wall and pulled away to recover. "How hard can it be to capture a Princess? I mean you and your dad make it look so easy!" asked Bowser Jr.

"Just be patient, guys. We'll get her for sure at Bloopeau's!" So the three lifted Paraplonk onto a gurney they 'borrowed,' and off they went to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

That evening, Mario and Peach changed back into their clothes, and they started heading back to Toad Town.

She took a hand to her tummy. "All that swimming has sure made me hungry."

"Which is why I thought to save dinner for second-to-last. I got us reservations at Bloopeau's!" Mario replied.

Peach stared. Then she laughed. "I see your taste for sea food hasn't changed since Isle Delfino."

"Yeah… it's second on my list next to pasta." Mario then held out his arm in a gentlemanly way. "Shall we then?"

"Let's," Peach wrapped her arm around his, and they made their way into the restaurant.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mario and Peach arrived at their dinner place. After entering and being escorted to a table, they looked at their dinner menus just as a Blue Penguin in a black suit hobbled up to them. "Good evening, and welcome. What can I get started for you tonight?" the waiter asked politely.

"We'll have two Tasty Tonics to start, and I'll have a Koopa Pilaf, please," Mario began.

"I'll have Spicy Soup if that's okay," Peach added.

The waiter quickly wrote down their orders. "We'll have those ready in just a few minutes. You two enjoy your time here." He left Mario and Peach to be together while he made his way back to the kitchen. "Koopa Pilaf and Spicy Soup for table seventeen!"

"Coming right up!" A chef said as he took the order, and the waiter left. "So, this is their order, huh? We'll give them something they'll never forget!" Bowser Jr. snickered under the tall chef hat as he got down from on his team.

"So, what's the plan this time, sire?" Private Goomp asked.

"Simple. When their meals are ready, we put these Poison Mushrooms in to paralyze them. While Mario will remain helpless due to the side effect, we make off with the princess!" Bowser Jr. said as he pulled the concoction out of his shell. "It's so easy, I almost feel guilty."

"I hope Lord Bowser will give us a reward for helping you, Prince!" Sergeant Guy said as he begins to prepare cooking the meals.

"I'll be sure to mention you guys helped me. Don't sweat it."

* * *

Soon, the meals were ready. Sergeant Guy and Corporal Paraplonk took out the cooked meals and sorted them, and Bowser Jr. then inserted the two Poison Mushrooms.

"There. Order up!" Bowser Jr. said and he cackled evilly.

"This plan is great; I can never get tired of this!" Private Goomp said with a grin.

A pink female Penguin entered the kitchen. "Are the meals ready yet?"

"Ready to be served, madam!" Sergeant Guy replied as he pushes a wheeled tray of all the cooked meals that were ready.

The waitress took the tray and walked out of the kitchen. "Excellent. Now, we wait," Bowser Jr. said quietly as he and his team prepared for the snatch.

Then, something occurred to Sergeant Guy. "Wait a minute... Sire? What were the Meals you put the Shrooms in?"

"It was the Pilaf and Spicy Soup, of course. What else?"

"Wel, who was the waiter who…"

Suddenly, people were screaming outside the kitchen in the restaurant. "That's the signal! Let's move!" The other three rushed out the door.

"Wait! I haven't finished what I was…" Sergeant Guy tried to stop them, but he was too late. Junior, Goomp and Paraplonk came out of the kitchen. They were shocked to see that their plan had worked… on the wrong customers. It was a young Toad Couple who ordered the same meal. They were lying on the floor, paralyzed after eating the Poison Mushrooms Bowser Jr. put in.

"HUH!?" The three shouted as Sergeant Guy came up to them.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Guy said as he ran out. "You got it mixed up again."

" _Sacre bleu_! What just happened?" A voice asked in distress. Everyone looked over and faced a big Blooper in a white chef's hat and white apron.

"Chef Bloopeau! I just gave two people the meals they ordered, but for some reason they just collapsed." The waitress explained. "Maybe it was undercooked?"

"Here. Let me take a look." Bloopeau grabbed their orders and sniffed them. Being the finest chef in the Mushroom Kingdom, he had an acute sense of smell. He quickly sniffed out the Poison Mushrooms and turned his attention to Bowser Jr. and his group. They each pointed at one another in fear. The angry chef signaled for them to go back to the kitchen, and they nervously complied.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were already having their meals. They also saw what had just happened. "Gosh, those cooks must've undercooked those meals!" Peach said, unaware of who they really were. "It's like there were Poison Shrooms in theirs or something."

"I'm glad it wasn't us; else it might have ruined our day. But I feel sorry for those guys," Mario replied as the couple was rushed to the hospital. He then turned back to Peach. "Let's not worry about it. We might make our meals go bad," he added and lifted his glass.

"You're right, Mario!" Peach agreed as she did the same. They gently tapped their glasses with each other's.

After finishing their meal, Mario and Peach left the restaurant. "Ah! That was the best!" Mario said with his arms stretching up.

"Mmm-mm! Their soup is great. Coming here was really a good idea, Mario!" Peach breathed, rubbing her tummy. "So, anywhere else?"

Mario didn't answer. Instead, he scooped her into his arms. "Just one last stop, and it's a surprise!" He said with a wink and took off.

"Whoa! Mario, don't rush!" Peach laughed as she held on.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant, Bowser Jr. and his group were washing and drying dishes by hand. They were bruised all over showing they were seriously beaten up.

"Make them cleaner, you fools! Put some elbow into it!" Bloopeau shouted in anger.

"Technically," Private Goomp stated, "I don't have elbows, sir."

"I DON'T CARE! Just scrub!"

The son of the Koopa King moaned, more out of depression then pain. "Why us?" he asked the others.

"It's the Wheel of Fate, our Prince," one of them said and the other two joined in. "It ran right over us."

* * *

Much later, far away, the couple arrived at a place Peach hadn't been to in years. She recognized it, because it was where she officially met Mario. The two then reach the top of Star Hill, and he hut her down on her feet.

"Star Hill?" Peach asked curiously.

Mario nodded. "A nice relaxing evening under the stars felt like the perfect ending for today." They then sat down. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

"Absolutely. Just the way the twinkle…" Peach said, completely mesmerized by such a sight. The plumber then places his arm around her shoulders and the two move close to each other. "You know, every night from Bowser's Castle, I always look up at the sky. The way the stars flicker and sparkle in the night… they reminded me that you were out there, fighting, and trying to save me. It's the only thing that keeps me sane."

"Now, that's kind of funny," he replied. "Whenever I'm out there trying to rescue you, I always look up at the sky every night too. Their sparkle always reminds me of the innocence in your eyes, and the affection of your gaze. That's what kept me strong enough to face Bowser and the others. Every time I thought of you, I felt I was able to take on anything just to get you back."

The princess' heart began to beat slightly faster. "I'm glad I mean that much to you." She then moved her lips closer to Mario's face, and she kissed him on the cheek.

This surprised him, and his cheeks became as red as his hat. "Well, you mean the world to me… If not more." Mario said as his red slowly faded away.

Peach smiled in a loving way. "And you make me feel more like a princess than a castle and servants ever could."

For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, completely content with the silence that surrounded them. Then, they began to move their heads closer to each other. Their eyes closed, and their lips finally met for their first real kiss. When they pulled away, they smiled, now deeply in love. "I love you," they both said at the same time.

Just then, Peach noticed a shooting star high up in the sky, and she pointed it out to Mario. They joined hands, their fingers intertwining, and thought out their wish. 'I wish… that we would always be together and start a family all our own.' Both Mario and Peach said in their heads. Afterwards, they lay down in the grass, and held each other in their arms, not wanting the other to leave their side ever again.

* * *

On that night, their wish began to come true. Far out in space, what appeared to be a comet soared through the cosmos. From within, it is clear that it is a space ship. Star-like creatures known as Lumas dwelled within.

The eldest of these, Polari, was in the dome that held the fountain. From this fountain, many newborn Lumas have been born. Suddenly, a bubble-like object appeared over the fountain, and it began to glow brightly. Polari inched away. He had need seen anything quite like this before.

The spark of light fell into the pool of water, and it took shape as it came out. A young, beautiful baby girl with brown hair emerged from the light and slowly lowered to the floor. In its hands, the baby held a small star. The Luma carefully picked it up and quickly yet quietly carried it to the library.

There, a human woman who bore a striking resemblance to Peach sat in a chair. She was reading another story to the young Lumas that surrounded her. Polari came in. "Lady Rosalina! Look at what was born from the fountain!" he told her and held the baby in their sight.

All the other star-like creatures gathered around. "What does this mean, Mama?" one of them asked.

"Only one thing, my child," the adoptive mother said as it came over to take a good look at the baby. "A new Star Child is born."

"A new Star Child? Is such a thing possible?" asked the dark brown Luma. "Can Star Children be born alone?"

"Not normally, but I can sense something… strong in this one." Then she remembered something her mother told her long ago. "Everyone, I believe this newborn is a Grand Star Child."

Polaris gasped. "You mean one born from true love between two other Star Children?"

"Yes… this child is to be delivered to her parents at once."

* * *

The inhabitants of the Comet Observatory then make preparations. While Rosalina redirected their course, the Lumas prepared the child. They cleansed and fed the young baby. They placed a diaper on her bottom and a pink hat with an M on her head.

As they continue their sudden quest, Polari came to Rosalina with slight nerve. "Lady Rosalina, are you certain this is that child?" he asked. "This hasn't happened in over ten thousand years! Believe me, I would know."

"I'm more than certain…" she replied and looked out into space. "It is as the Star Sages foretold. This newborn… she will be a new Light of Hope to the universe!"

* * *

*The End*


End file.
